As wireless networks develop, spatial filtering creates opportunities to combat multipath fading and/or to mitigate co-channel interference at wireless devices. For example, in Heterogeneous Networks (HetNet), smart antenna arrays (e.g., switched-beam, phased array, and/or adaptive array systems) may be deployed at Access Nodes (ANs) to direct beams toward select wireless devices (or geographic areas) within a radio range of the ANs to increase signal-capturing power at the wireless devices, while suppressing and/or nullifying signals emanating to/from other wireless devices and/or ANs (i.e., “beamforming”). Smart antenna arrays are also used by wireless networks to improve long-range communications. Because ANs support a restricted number of “beam-formed” wireless devices (e.g., as a function of Sounding Reference Signal (SRS) period(s)), handover of a beam-formed (or candidate) wireless device to target ANs and/or cell sectors having high beam-form loads may result in undesirable loss of throughput and/or Quality of Service (QoS) for the beam-formed (or candidate) wireless device.